Summer Transformations
by Nitrostreak
Summary: 07 movie Two best friends take a road trip to California for their summer vacation where they meet two really hot twins and their talkative friend. But there's more to them than meets the eye. Rating will eventually go up.
1. Departure

Hey folks... This is my first time writing a transformers fic... please have mercy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my two OC's and their cars...

Rachel: Hopefully you'll actually write more than two chapters on this one...

Nikky: Yah... I'm surprised your other readers haven't come after you with pitchforks...

Me: Can it dirtbags! get into the story!

Both: When do we get to meet the twins?!

Me: Never! -see's them glaring- I mean... heheh... -runs away-

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Rachel walked away from the school building with joy bubbling over in her mind, despite the fact that her feet were dragging and her pose was sagging. Today was the first day of summer vacation. She had said her goodbye's to her friends, for she was going on a nice long road trip with her best friend Nikky.

-Time for a History lesson!-

Rachel had only been going to Jefferson High School for one school year, but she had already made a lot of lasting friends. The road trip she was about to embark on, though, was all about spending good quality time with her best friend for nearly four years now, Nicole Phelps. Rachel had met Nikky in their last year of middle school, though the term was used lightly. They had both been attending an odd home-schooled co-op sort of thing, where they went twice a week and had teachers and stuff in some evil woman's basement. The 'headmistress,' as she liked to be called, was a power hungry old maid, and had thrown some nasty insults at Rachel near the end of that school year. Needless to say, Rachel had no intentions of returning to 'Parkwood Christian Academy.' Instead, she ended up attending another school with a similar function, only it was a tiny bit bigger, and Rachel was officially in high school. Her friendship with Nikky was not to be ended there though. Nikky convinced her mom to let her follow Rachel to Eagles, and for two years they continued to take classes together, and their friendship only grew. Soon they were being raving lunatics together. They used eyeliner to draw tribal designs on each others faces, made signs to hold out by the road stating 'honk if you can take me to the moon / love aliens', and even wore Spiderman and Wolverine costumes to school one Halloween.

Things were forced into a bit of a change in Rachel's and Nikky's junior year. Rachel moved to Jefferson Georgia, while Nikky had to remain in Lawrenceville in the neighborhood two streets down from Rachel's former home. Now, Rachel was overjoyed at moving to Jefferson. She hated Lawrenceville and it's cold personality and smoggy atmosphere that hid all the stars. In Jefferson, Rachel could see stars for miles, and people always waved weather they knew you or not. Rachel was sad though, that she had to leave Nikky behind. In Jefferson, Rachel had been enrolled in public school, and it was awesome. She never knew she could have soo many friends! She soon realized that the kids at her old school (aside from Nikky and a few select people) were freaks and jerks and totally outside the norm.

Rachel and Nikky didn't stop being friends though. No, an hours drive and being in separate schools was not going to keep these two clinically insane buddies apart. They made a pact between themselves to not drift apart, so, whenever they possibly could, Rachel would kidnap Nikky (or vice-versa) and they would do whatever they possibly could that classified as stupid, insane, or totally loco. This road-trip was to a giant conflagration of insanity. The RACIPS (their 'secret organizations' acronym for Retards Always Come In Pairs) were going to California. And they were taking separate vehicles. Rachel would be driving her itty bitty, chocolate brown, manual shift Jeep CJ-5 with roll bars, open sides, and caramel colored pin streaks on the hood with similar streaks along the side of the engine compartment. Nikky was to drive her sleek black Suzuki Splash Concept with narrow, blood red streaks along the edges of the hood that trailed up the spaces between the front passenger windows and the windshield, along the top of the car, and ending just at the back end.

Rachel herself was about 5'10" and naturally had brunette hair, but for this trip, she had dyed it dark chilled plum purple all over. Rachel was average build, but had a little extra 'cushioning' as she preferred to call it. Nikky was about 5'8" and also had a naturally brunette head of hair, though hers would have been lighter than Rachel's. Her hair was now totally dark blue. Nikky was much slimmer than Rachel, but seemed to eternally think that she needed to lose weight, frequently causing Rachel to face-palm herself.

-History class is over now! all cheer-

Upon arriving home, Rachel flung her now empty backpack and her gym bag into an obscure corner of her room before rushing off to finish packing for the trip. Neither of these two psycho ward patients knew how long they were going to be gone for, and they intended on being gone for as long as possible.

It was in a state of chaos that Rachel's Mom found her in when she came to bring her the phone. It was Nikky, calling to make fun of Rachel for the packing that she, predictably, hadn't done. Nikky had been ready for days.

"_You're a nut case Rachel" _were the first words out of Nikky's mouth.

"Yes, but I'm you're nutcase…" Rachel retorted as she scrambled about her room, trying to find her hairbrush.

"_I've been _telling_ you for a _week_ to get packed, but _noooo_, you just _had_ to have _all_ your clothes out and available to you incase there was an emergency, which there wasn't…" _Nikky poked, fully enjoying her friend's panic.

"Can it booger!" Rachel retaliated with a laugh.

"_Whatever you say Silly Silly Milly…" _Nikky jibed, using an old nickname that never had, and never would make sense.

"Yah, yah, keep your shirt on skinny… I'll be at Starbucks in about thirty minutes… are you ready to blow this popsicle state?!" Rachel asked, getting more excited as she said it.

"_Like it's the fourth of July! I'll see yah when you get here…" _Nikky replied, the same excitement echoed in her voice.

"Yay!… Wait… are you already at Starbucks?" Rachel questioned, taking notice of how Nikky said 'here' instead of 'there.'

"_Why yes, yes I am. And I'm buying out all the caramel! Muahahahahahahahaha!"_ Nikky laughed evilly, putting a fear in Rachel's gut.

"NOOOOO! Not the caramel!!" Rachel promptly hung up the phone and went running outside to chuck her suitcases into the back of the jeep, and sped off in a flurry of shifting gears. She made it to Starbucks in record time.

Rachel came flying into the parking lot in front of the Starbucks, and with squealing wheels, parked her tiny Jeep perfectly beside Nikky's slightly larger Suzuki.

"You fiend!" Rachel shouted at seeing Nikky sitting at a table on the patio with a venti frappacino of some kind that seemed to be loaded with caramel sauce. "You drank it all! Noooo!" She shouted dramatically, earning herself a gaggle of strange looks from the other patrons.

Nikky just laughed and shook her head at Rachel. "Relax… I left about a half a table spoon for you."

Rachel just glared before entering the establishment, mumbling her favourite word. "Perra…"

"I HEARD THAT YOU CANIS!" Nikky shouted after her retreating back. The other customers, of course, had no clue that 'canis' essentially meant 'bitch' in Latin. The same went for 'perra' only that was in Spanish.

About five minutes later Rachel returned, toting her own frappacino, only this one had even more caramel, if possible, than Nikky's. "They found my special reserve bottle of caramel! Wee!" Rachel shouted triumphantly.

Nikky's eyes just narrowed, glad she didn't have to ride in the same car as the soon to be very hyperactive Rachel. "Curse you and your abilities to make caramel appear out of thin air!"

They continued to joke and talk for about an hour before setting off. They wanted to make it through Atlanta before night fell.

It was as they were checking into a small motel that they saw three small meteors streaking across the night sky, headed west.

Rachel and Nikky just stared in awe at the alien rocks that were too far away to distinguish from regular meteors.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

So... whattaya think? good? bad? aweful? pig-slop?

Tell me please!

Nikky: Just review so she writes more!

Rachel: If you don't she may forget the story or lose hope...

Both: We don't wanna be forgotten!


	2. Announcement

Okie dokie folkers. Here's chapter two.

Nikky: Finally...

Rachel: Hey! we're not in this one... I demand a promotion! higher pay and a bigger dressing room!

Nikky: You barely bother with the dressing room you have.

Rachel: yah, but I feel like being demanding

Me: BAHAHA! You get neither! I'm not even paying you... You're MINE, remember? :Evil laugh:

anyways... on with the story! Enjoy! (I hope)

TFTFTFTFTF

Optimus Prime, as proud a leader as he was, was having difficulty suppressing his mirth at what he was about to inform his two old friends/officers about. Bumblebee would be thrilled, as would the newly restored Jazz. There were three Autobots on their way to earth. Now, normally this would be cause for happiness and grins all around the Autobot base, but the mechs that were on their way were far from what one refer to as 'Ratchet and Ironhide's favorite people.' In fact, it was pretty much universally known that when a particular set of twins was anywhere near either of these two war torn 'bots, it was only a matter of time until some devious prank had Ironhide's cannons blazing, or Ratchet's ratchets flying.

The mechs who were on approach were none other than Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, along with their ever talkative friend Bluestreak.

Oh yes. Watching their reactions to this news was going to be priceless. The fact that Ironhide and Ratchet were in the same room of the med-bay only added to the trouble Optimus was having controlling his faceplates and the mirth they attempted to betray him of.

It just so happened that the two battle hardened mechs were arm wrestling. This was just too good.

Optimus strode into the room casually. He didn't want to interrupt the masculine competition. He spoke casually as well. He wanted to let their game continue until the very last minute.

"We have new contacts on Teletran 1. Autobots" Optimus announced, sounding pleased.

"Oh?" Ironhide was the one to reply. Ratchet was having some difficulties in the battle of male strength. "And who, may I ask, decided to join us here on this lovely planet" He sounded ever so slightly sarcastic, but it was hard to tell over the growl in his voice that resulted from the strain of the fight.

"You both know them very well. Some of your favorite bot's I think…" Optimus was dragging it out as much as he could.

This time Ratchet spoke up. "Come on Optimus, the suspense is killing me." Though it was hard to tell how serious he was. His voice matched Ironhide's, except with a slight bit more strain.

"How could you not remember them Ratchet? Those two were your most frequent patients" It was here that Optimus had the most difficult time NOT bursting into laughter.

Many things happened at once. A look of horror struck realization dawned on Ratchet's face, Ironhide's cannons began to twitch in their place, ratchet's hand was slammed painfully into a pile of primus-knows-what, and Bumblebee walked in. In the next moment, Ironhide was up and looking at Optimus, Ratchet was visibly shaking, and Bumblebee was backing out slowly.

In another moment, Ironhide and Ratchet seemed to have collected themselves. Ratchet walked into a room of the bay that was totally soundproof, and Ironhide walked calmly out of the room and headed for the firing range.

When screaming could be heard from the supposedly soundproof room, and a distinct sound of plasma cannons firing wildly filled the base, Optimus allowed himself to laugh. He laughed for a good 2 minutes.

Finally the noise died down, and the two old mechs returned to the med-bay which was now silent as the grave. Ratchet spoke first. "Tell them that I will be awaiting their arrival. I have … '_missed_' them." Optimus had a sure feeling that Ratchet was referring to his prized throwing wrench, rather than his feelings.

Ironhide spoke next. "Tell those two little f- wonderful mechs… that I can't wait to see them. Their departure gist was so thoughtful, and I would hate to disappoint them in the showing of my _gratitude._

Optimus remembered that day very clearly. It wasn't everyday the weapons specialist of the Autobots had to walk around covered in a non-fading pink paint. He decided that he owed the twins a good warning. Bluestreak was lucky. His talkative ways would be looked upon as the highest of qualities when compared to the twins love of Hi-jinks.

The three new arrivals would be landing in a matter of hours. Optimus had some preparing to do.

TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

Okie dokie! No Rachel or Nikky in this chapter, but I felt this piece was needed. Whatcha think? Good? Bad? Pit-slag?

Lemme know!

Also… what do you think of these alt. forms for the twins and Blue…

Sunny & Sides: Lamborghini Reventon (accent over the 'o'), in yellow and red respectively, and

Bluestreak: Gray Bugatti Veyron with black accents.

(Google these models if you're not sure what they are. Personally I think they're pretty good choices, and don't worry. I've put plenty of thought into how they would manage to scan such rare and exotic cars)


	3. Addition

Sorry about the wait! please don't poke me...

Nikky and Rachel won't even talk to me... (should I be worried that I'm formulating conversations in my head with my fictional characters?)

I'm gonna try to dedicate this chapter to character development. I don't want Nikky or Rachel to be hollow, so here goes nothing…

Oh by the way… I don't own a damn thing. Not even the house I live in… that belongs to the parental units… so yah… Transformers belongs to Hasbro (last I heard) so yah, even if you DID know where to send the lawsuit (which you don't) I'm not making any money off of this. So yah. Anyhur. (I say 'so yah' too much, don't I?)

(as a side note, the thing in the flashback really happened to me and my best friend, please send your prayers, if you will, to that woman's family)

Warning: longer than my usual, but still hideously short. I'm still working on making my chaps longer.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Nikky had to restrain herself from face-palming for about the tenth time today. Rachel, driving in front of her, had just swerved again. Undoubtedly as a result of their most recent coffee stop.

'_This has Got to stop'_ Nikky thought, as she dialed Rachel's cell to tell her to pull over. Rachel was hard to understand, as there was a lot of loud noise in the background, but Nikky managed to get the point across. They both pulled into a very conveniently placed Waffle House to calm down.

((Rachel's 1st person POV from here))

I couldn't help thinking Nikky was being a spoil-sport, even though I knew she was just concerned for my safety.

It's funny really, because the only time we were ever really in danger, she froze, and it was me who grabbed her by the arm and dragged her out of the building.

(flashback)

It was a summer passed. I was with her on a church lock-in type thing, and we were in Atlanta at the CNN center for a field trip. We were sitting down to lunch. There was a loud 'bang.' All of the people at my table started laughing, as there had been construction going on in the building, and we thought something had fallen. We were so naïve A woman ran around the corner of the partition separating the dining area from the main entrance. The horrified look on that woman's face told a thousand truths about what had happened on the other side of that partition. It was like every person in that massive hall became as one mindless beast. All were moving in one direction: for the door. Nikky was confused, so I grabbed her arm and dragged her after me. I saw an old woman get knocked down, but fortunately somebody had the presence of mind to help her. It turns out some guy had come there to 'resolve' a problem with his girlfriend at work. His solution was, apparently, a gun shot to the face.

(end)

Life is fleeting. That is something we all realized that day.

I hopped out of my Jeep, pushing thoughts of that day from my mind, and stuck my tongue out at Nikky as she parked beside me, acting as though she was going to run me over.

"Hey! Watch it!" I shouted, as I threw myself onto the hood of her little black Splash.

"Watch it yourself, canis" she shot back. I just glared.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes. "I'm hungry, let's get waffles!"

Nikky's eyes lit up at the mention of waffles. Yep, that was one of the many magic words. Along with The Doom song. Squirrels, and anything else that had to do with Gir from invader Zim.

"WAFFLES!" she shouted excitedly, before getting a hold of herself and once again returning to her cool, collected self. (yah right)

We walked into the establishment and into the familiar smell of overcooked bacon and hash browns. Ah, so many memories here. I base some of my fondest in this cheap, grungy, glorified truck stop.

I of course, would be ordering a steak sandwich and a double order of hash browns, scattered, smothered, covered, and swimming in steak sauce. Nikky nearly gagged. She would be ordering waffles, and plain hashes with just enough ketchup. Silly vegetarian Nikky.

That was one thing about Nikky. She was unwilling to eat a cow, pig, chicken, anything. She would eat eggs, because they weren't alive, and she would eat fish, because, lets face it, they have glassy mindless looks in their eyes. I, on the other hand, would merely pat any cow or chicken or pig or whatever I ate, and say 'thanks for the meal!' all the while having Nikky rolling her eyes at me.

I glanced over at Nikky's waffle, briefly wondering how it tasted, and decided to find out. Nikky had already cut it up, so I merely had to reach over with my fork and stab a piece before she could react.

"Hey!" she jabbed my hand with a fork. "That's mine!"

"Here, have some of mine" I smirked, offering her a bite of my sandwich. She merely glared at me. Got her!

"Yah, yah. Laugh it up. I WILL get you… it may not be today, or tomorrow, or even this year, but I shall get you back."

I knew she wasn't lying. We were currently in the middle of a cologne war. It started years ago when I sprayed her with some men's axe cologne. Ever since then we have randomly been getting each other back at unexpected times. I currently held the win, as on our pre-summer emergency shopping trip (I realized my bathing suit had a huge hole in the ass) I had managed to catch her off guard, spraying the perfume right in her mouth when she spun around to see what I wanted to 'show' her.

That had pissed her off. I now lived in fear of how she would get me back. I visibly shuddered at the thought, earning myself an odd look from Nikky.

"So," I started "Where do you wanna go next? We've already hit Virginia Beach, Chincoteague Island, The Country Music Hall of Fame," I gave her a 'thanks for putting up with that' look. She hated country music. "and we're headed north-ish now. I say we go somewhere YOU want."

Nikky paused for a moment, looking off into space as she poked around in her head, undoubtedly thinking of a way to get me back for the Country thing.

"How about we got to the Hard Rock café in New York?" She suggested, taking another bite of her pancake.

I cringed. The Big City itself? That was gonna be painful for me… not to mention driving through those crowded streets in stick shift Jeep was gonna be REALLY awkward. She got me.

"Ay caramba. That's a good one…" She laughed with evil glee. She knew exactly how much I hated cities.

"Rachel: 1, Nikky:1" she stated, seemingly quite proud of herself.

"Please don't turn this trip into a competition to see how mis--" I was cut off by my cell phone going off wildly with the tune of "I play chicken with the train' by Cowboy Troy. It was the third stooge. Jennifer was her game, perverted jokes and sarcasm were her game.

"It's Jenni!" I shouted with glee, earning some odd looks from the other waffle-house-goers. "But, why is she calling _my _cell and not yours?" Nikky just so happened to have the same cell phone service provider as Jenni, so it was an understood law that if we were together, Nikky was the one to call, no matter who the other wanted to talk to.

As I went to hit the little green button that would connect me to our mini-sized friend, Nikky pulled out her iPhone to see if there was anything wrong with it.

"Hey-low?" I answered, a slight bit of confusion in my voice. Jenni's voice came across as slightly exasperated.

"_Please tell Nikky to TURN HER DAMN PHONE ON!"_ I yanked the phone away from my ear and sent Nikky a glare. She was looking quite sheepish as she had just found out the truth about her phone from it's black screen and the enraged brunette/red head at the same time.

"I think you just told her yourself" I stated, mild irritation playing into my tone.

"_Oh, OK!" _She wasn't sorry at all. _"Well I have great news! Wherever you are, STAY THERE! I finally got my car!"_ My face lit up, and I passed the news to Nikky, who had a similar reaction.

"Oh my God! That's awesome!" I squealed. "What did you get?! TELL ME!" I was ecstatic! Nikky and I had both been beyond upset when the time for the trip came along and Jenni still had yet to get her car.

"_I got a Smart Fortwo!"_ I laughed. It was soo typical. I passed the news on to Nikky who just laughed.

"Well why did you get that? It doesn't fit your personality at all!" The facetiousness in my voice wasn't masked at all.

"_Oh shut up, where are you? I should be able to get there quick, so long as you haven't hit rout-66 yet…"_ Ah, the famous road. The northeastern point was our ultimate destination for this leg of our journey, and from there we would follow it all the way southwest to California.

"We're in Farmville Virginia. It's right outside of Lexington. Call us when you get close!" I finished the conversation with Jenni, than returned to my 'murder burger' as Nikky had taken to calling it, just to try to make me feel bad. She failed.

"So," Nikky had begun to poke at the syrup slopped remainders of her half eaten waffle. "I guess we should check into a hotel?" I could see hope in her eyes. Hope I would smash.

"Nope, we're hitting up the local 'rent-by-the-hour motel." Nikky groaned. She was germaphobic, but we were on a slightly tight budget, so we really didn't have much of a choice. "Oh, don't whine. We have our iPods, so you don't have to worry about hearing the neighbors 'dancing' so to speak."

She cringed at that, and I laughed wickedly. I had been fortunate enough to be the first person to hear about her stay in Florida the past summer, when her hotel neighbors had gone at it every night. Loudly. I took a great deal of sadistic glee in reminding of her of that whenever I could. Yes, I am evil. Why do you ask?

We bantered on for a couple more minutes before paying the tab and heading off for some good ole' window shopping. With the third, and final, member of our crazy crew on her way this trip was going to be getting a whole lot more interesting, and fast.

I could already picture the Chinese fire drills, the sporks, and the missing tooth brushes.

TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

So. Like? I think this is my longest chap so far…

FYI: a Chinese fire drill is when either A: a bunch of people in one car hit s stop light and they all hop out and switch seats before the light turns, or B: when two or more people in separate cars hit the same stop light and they trade cars. This is very much illegal, so I refuse to say I recommended it to you, even though it is VERY fun. (B is the type Rachel is anticipating, as I'm sure you guessed)

So! Tell me what you think! I know, no Transformers action here, but I'm struggling with Sideswipes character… well, I'm having trouble with all of 'em really, but his is the hardest so far IMO.

Oh yah. Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers! I can't believe I have 7 reviews already!

To blood shifter (my first reviewer for this fic, yay! Cyber cookie!) specifically, This chapter should answer your question.


	4. Landing

Ok… I am gonna attempt another chapter. I'm sorry for the long wait! I've been working as a volunteer at this little kids nature camp for the past few weeks, and they needed my help so bad THIS week that they offered to PAY me! Needless to say I accepted without hesitation… I need the monies!(hehe) so basically, after practically babysitting 13 or so small children (my group was pre-k) I was thoroughly exhausted. Plus I had to wake up at the butt-crack of dawn everyday to get there on time… As a result I haven't been able to stay up really late, which is when I like writing. No distractions, and nobody walking by to make me feel self-conscious, or parents being suspicious. I decided that since tomorrow, being Friday and the last day of camp, is going to be pretty light, I'm going to take some time to write.

Thank you everybody for your reviews! They really help me to want to continue. Especially since they're all so positive! I can't believe so many people like this story! I want to thank Another Nameless Reviewer for the concern about the hyperactivity of my OC's. I read over that chapter a few times, but to be honest, they OC's were still quite a bit more on the calm side than my friends and I… When we are together that is… I will do my best to keep Rachel, Nikky and Jenni from getting too over the top, but I can't keep them too calm, otherwise they will be untrue to the people I'm trying to represent. 

Once again I REALLY appreciate the reviews! The ones with constructive criticism are VERY helpful! Keep 'em coming!

Disclaimer: Do I REALLY have to do one of these if I'm posting this to a website that defines this as 'fin fiction' right in the name? …………. dang it…

Well, that'll be my last disclaimer… unless I feel like doing one for some strange reason…

(jeez… that A/N is probably longer than this chapter is destined to be… SORRY!)

(sorry about the Ferrari jab… it's nothing personal to the peeps who like them)

Warning: once again, this is tiny. I'm sorry! you'll have to bear with me until I can begin writing longer chaps... I'm at least updating, right?

-TF-TF-TF-TF- (I still can't figure out how to do one of those nifty little line thingamajiggers.)

The exhibits at this years exotic car show were beyond what anybody had expected. For the past couple of years, the best cars ever in attendance were Ferrari's. This year, however, the organizers had managed to get such revered makes as Automobili Lamborghini, Bugatti, Peugot, and many more. Truthfully, is was Lamborghini signing on that brought in the rest. The many auto manufacturers of Europe and Asia were not about to let the Lambo's outshine them once again. Sadly for them though, Automobili Lamborghini didn't care _what_ the other makes though. This year, they were bringing in the Reventon. It was the peak of Lamborghini's manufacturing prowess. The only vehicle in attendance that compared, barely, was the Bugatti Veyron. It was a beauty of (originally) French manufacturing. It even spent some time as the fastest production car in the world.

It was a shame, really, that so many of the vehicular beauties at the show were doomed to destruction by three rogue comets. At least, that's what those burning, round _things_ falling from the sky _looked_ like. It really was a good thing that it was after hours when it happened. The crash could have been devastating if there had been a full show. The place could hold _hundreds_ or people. Sadly, the Ferrari FXX had taken a direct hit. There was nearly nothing left of it's glimmering red paint, and the rest of the Ferrari exhibit wasn't to well off either.

The Lamborghini exhibit, on the other hand, was miraculously unscathed.

It didn't really matter that the Reventon was the first vehicle seen by two of the strange beings rising out of two of the holes. They would have moved on in their search for camouflage had the Lamborghini failed to live up to their respective ego's. In a matter of moments, the two tall creatures were gone. In their places, were two beautiful, near exact copies of the newest model produced by the revered Italian manufacturer. The only difference was the color.

One of the newly formed Lamborghinis was a lustrous, fast looking red.

The other was a beautiful golden yellow, that would have made Michelangelo cry.

The third or the being hit a few yards south or the first two. The impact came dangerously close to singing the fast and furious Bugatti Veyron's expensive paint job. It wouldn't have mattered though, as this third being also had it's own opinion of what color was best for it's new camo. The new Veyron's highlights (hood, trim, etc.) were the classic black, but the primary coloration was changed from the provocative crimson red, to a serious, yet somehow exciting steel gray.

Three exotic super-cars were barely missed booking it off of the scene of the 'crime,' just as the fire trucks and police cruisers came speeding onto the scene. The entire scanning an re-coloring process had taken mere moments.

That didn't, however, mean that they had escaped judgment.

Optimus would certainly have a lot to say to them about how fast they had been going down that road, and how easily they could have hurt some innocent pedestrian.

All three of the new arrivals would, no doubt, be giving the Autobot leader confused looks.

"What the frag is a pedestrian?" Ratchet, standing a little to the right and behind Optimus during his speech, face-palmed. Sideswipe, the red Reventon, just stood there, looking imploringly up at his commander.

Ironhide grunted in irritation. "Y'all have got a lot to catch up on." He turned and began to walk out of the old passenger jet hanger that served as the 'command center' until a proper base could be constructed. "and Sideswipe," The war hardened mech turned to affix the red warrior/prankster with a glare. "I don't like pink." and with that, he walked outside, transformed into his (sexy) GMC Topkick form and floored it to the firing range.

Sideswipe's optics became the size of dinner plates (well, they would have if they could have), and he stood in silence for a full minute.

Then burst out laughing.

It was Sunstreaker's turn to face-palm, only his was followed by a glower directed at his younger-by-two-astroseconds brother.

Bluestreak had been abnormally quiet. A testament to the scary nature of the situation. Blue did _not_ want to be the first one to give Ironhide a reason to pull out his infamous cannons.

Optimus took this moment to intervene before it got any worse. "Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, and Bluestreak. The three of you are to report to the med-bay hanger immediately for systems checks." A chorus of groans. "After that, I will have Jazz fill you in on _exactly_ what has transpired here on Earth."

Sideswipe raised his hand in an almost mocking manner. Almost.

Optimus sighed, pinching the bridge of his olfactory sensor. "Yes Sideswipe?"

"Where's Bee?" The other two looked up in interest as well, though Sunny tried to look only half interested.

Optimus smiled behind his facemask. They would find the answer to that question in a matter of astroseconds. There was a smallish yellow blur currently on a crash course for the backs of the three mechs who had deemed it fit to, albeit unwittingly, stand _just _close enough together to be tackled all at once.

-TF-TF-TF-TF-TF-TF

Hehehe. How'd I do? I know I spent more time describing their crash/scanning/transforming than was totally necessary, and not really much time on actual interaction, but I'm still terrified of getting their personalities wrong… 

But anyhur… what do yah think so far?

As a side note: this is the earliest (or should I say latest?) that I have posted/updated this story. Usually I'm uploading the document no sooner than 2:00 in the butt crack of dawn.

DIDJA SEE?! I brought Jazz back! YAY! I couldn't let him stay dead… I'll leave out explanation for how the Hatched did it, simply because I have no idea HOW he would. That, and I'm too lazy to come up with an explanation for how the Allspark fragment would have done it. But anyway… Yay! Everybody's favorite saboteur lives! 

Ok… so the twins (plus Blue) are officially on earth. What will happen? Will they take well to human culture? Or will Optimus have to come up with some strange plan to get them to accept their new home for what it is? Keep an eye out to find out!


	5. Planning

Here I am again! Thank you all for the amazing reviews! Yes… I do find the Topkick sexy… I'm a country girl, yah see. Hehe. Many girls (including myself) picture a sexy car as something fast and sleek… I happen to have two fantasies. That one, plus a super bad ass truck pulling the biggest damn horse trailer you ever saw, with LIVING quarters! Lol.

This first part's for you Ameri and CamaroGirl… I wasn't originally going to do this scene and just leave it up to the imagination, but I can't ignore what the readers want! (so long as it's not detrimental to the story .)

(Also, to Camaro girl. My spell check kept wanting me to change your name to Rigmaroles, or Polarogram's, anomg other things. Thought you might find that funny)

* * *

As Sam and Mikaela were dusting themselves off from Bumblebee's rather hasty dropping off of his passengers/friends, a rather loud crash resounded from inside the hangar, followed by a few shouts, though none were as audible as the one that reached their ears loud and clear, followed by the bellowing laughter or Optimus Prime.

"MY PAINT!!" Sunstreaker (who else?) shrieked upon finding himself on the floor, pinned beneath both his brother AND Bluestreak. "Whatever fragger is responsible for this will PAY!" The voice that responded to him, however caught him the slightest bit off guard. It was a voice he hadn't heard since the battle of Tyger Pax.

"Aww, you know you missed me Sunny!" The Camaro laughed, though now with a very faint British lilt to his speech pattern.

Sideswipe wasted no time is jumping onto the little yellow and black 'bot, and smothering him in a hug/chokehold/noogie. "Bee! You speak!… aww man! No more sound bytes…"

Bee made it quite clear he wasn't giving up his favorite new annoyance that easily.

_Get off of my back _

_And into my game…_

Bee played the snippet more to prove a point than anything.

Bluestreak chose this moment (after picking himself up off the floor) to finally open his mouth… unfortunately.

"Bumblebee! We weren't expecting you to be able to talk, yah know because of what happened, and I guess a lot must have happened if Ratchet was suddenly able to repair your voice capacitator, unless of course it wasn't Ratchet, but that who was it? I never really heard of anybody more capable than Ratche-"

"BLUE! Shut it!" Sunny cut his blue streak off. (I love using that phase now)

"Uhm… hi?" a tentative voice asked from WELL away from the now wrestling Sideswipe and Bumblebee. Sam and Mikaela were not sure weather to be excited, or horrified. The fact that there were three new Autobots was, of course, a good thing, but neither of the teens knew quite what to think of the fact that one of them, a red one, was engaging in a rather dangerous looking wrestling match with their guardian and friend. The fact that a happy/relieved/pissed (how does he do all three O.o) looking yellow 'bot was standing nearby glaring at a slightly shorted grey 'bot did nothing to calm their nerves.

Sunny and Blue both looked up instantly at the sound, Sunny giving a very haughty, scrutinizing look to the two humans now in their presence. It took Sides and Bumblebee a moment to pull themselves off the floor.

"Hey, O.P, What are those? I think you have an infestation of some kind…" Sideswipe stated as he scratched at his head. Sam and Mikaela wore identical (and reasonable) insulted looks on their faces.

Bumblebee went to defend his charges, but was beaten to it by Optimus, who chose this moment to step in.

"These, Sideswipe, are Humans. They are the dominant species on this planet, and I think they would appreciate it if you were a little less rude?"

Sunny and Sides exchanged blank looks before chiming out at the same time: "Eww." Bluestreak only tilted his head in thought, not daring to speak up, lest he be shouted at again.

Optimus sighed. "Look, just go talk to Jazz. He's out in the far hangar. He will explain everything."

"Why's he all the way over there? I mean, wouldn't he wanna be nearby with everybody else? I don't think it's really a whole lot like Jazz to be isolating himself, but maybe he's changed since we last spoke? Who knows, time can do things to somebody, but that just doesn't seem like him at all, unless he's working on some kind of pro-"

"Bluestreak…" Optimus' calm voice cut off the tirade. Much to the relief of those around him.

"Oh… Sorry Optimus." With that, the three new arrivals departed for the far hangar, but not without Sideswipe giving Bee a look that told him they _would_ continue that wrestling match later.

It didn't take long to figure out why Jazz was so isolated though… it was unlikely any of the other Autobots wanted that many decibels of music with the bass that high up anywhere near their audio receptors.

Once the three were too close to Jazz's hangar to hear anything he said, Optimus turned to Sam and Mikaela. "I must apologize for their behavior…"

Sam waved him off though. "Hey, don't worry about it. I'm sure they'll warm up to us." Mikaela nodded in agreement.

"Yah, you guys did, they can't be too different… can they?"

* * *

Unfortunately, they could. In fact, they were appalled. Jazz tried long and hard to convince them that humans weren't 'gross squishies' as Sunny had called them. Optimus had been forced to give them a very… _interesting_ assignment. They were to go to the coast, where the youngling population of the United States was currently celebrating summer break, and assimilate themselves into society. And so long as no problems erupted, they were to stay there the entire Summer. Bluestreak had also been sent along to make sure the twins were actually _trying_ to fit in.

The twins had been horrified. Sideswipe had even clung to Jazz's leg, begging him to convince 'The big O.P" otherwise. If it hadn't been such a slaggin' funny sight, the pleads for mercy may have had an effect on the saboteur. Instead he had laughed. a lot. At Sideswiped expense. Sunny had face-palmed at his twins behavior and grumbled and glared as he stood in the corner being pissy about the command.

* * *

Rachel grumbled for the hundredth time that day. They were finally on their second-to-final leg heading towards the pacific coast and the white-sand beaches of Californ-I-A. Sadly, she could not stop grumbling about the idiotic cab drivers in New York, NY. They had gotten RIGHT up on her bumper at EVERY red light! Didn't they KNOW that she was driving a stick shift and needed the extra space to roll back a few feet in order to move forward again after coming to a stop? She had been oh so dangerously close to letting her foot off the break for _just_ long enough that her Jeeps rear bumper would give that cabby something to think about the next time he tried to get so close to a Jeep's backside.

Nikky had been thoroughly enjoying watching her friend get pushed within millimeters of her blowing point.

Jenni had just laughed the entire time. She even had the audacity to make lewd comments about why the cab driver had wanted to be so close. Nobody was spared the sight of Rachel's middle finger popping out through the uncovered roof of the CJ-5 and aiming in the general direction of Jenni's little Fortwo.

Nikky only slightly regretted the purchase of the triplet headsets that connected the three girls to each other, much the way a racecar driver is connected to his pit crew. They could talk, banter, and occasionally talk about directions, where they were going to eat, and what attraction they should stop at next.

Those headsets were lifesavers when one considered the fact that the three girls had made the somewhat unwise choice of driving in three separate vehicles.

"I am going to get you for that one Nikky… that was far worse than you having to got to the country music hall of fame! You even like some country music!"

Nikky only snickered again from her Splash a little further ahead of Rachel's position on the highway.

"You said anything I wanted… I wanted the Hard Rock Café in New York… deal with it."

"You're just lucky none of the pony-cops saw that birdie you set free on me" Jenni piped in. She had taken to calling the mounted police 'pony cops,' but not out of disrespect. Mainly just because it was easier to say than 'Mounted Police.'

"Whatever…" Rachel grumbled. Determined to remain pissed at _least_ until they reached their current destination. The Hoover Dam. They would be taking the exit ramp in just about an hour now to find their way to the old Landmark. "I am SO pushing ONE of you over the edge of that damn Dam"

"Very clever, Rachel." Nikky replied, her sarcasm so heavy one could feel it. "I doubt they're gonna be letting anybody on it though… The government is still trying to cover their asses over whatever the hell happened out there and in Mission City…"

Rachel nodded, but than remembered Nikky couldn't see her. "Yah… You're probably right… I still wanna get close though… I hear you can see the damage from really far away. It's gonna be awesome."

Jenni cackled from her end of the connection. "I always love to see a good bit of destruction!" Rachel and Nikky had known Jenni for a good while now, so comments like these really didn't phase them anymore… usually.

"I wonder what would happen if we bombarded the place with giant water balloons…" Pondered Nikky. Rachel would have face-palmed if it didn't have the potential to cause her careening into oncoming traffic.

"Please, Nikky, Just don't get us arrested again." Rachel shuddered at the memory of the _last_ time Nikky had gotten a hold of giant water balloons… The poor mall never saw it coming, and as was typical, Rachel and Jenni got pulled into the thick of things.

"Jenni, you're being unusually quiet… what's up?" Nikky checked her connection to the redhead. Normally Jenni would be talking a mile a minute right now.

"Oh, it's nothing… I just have a funny feeling that this is gonna be one weird ass summer break…" That was odd… Jenni being foresightful?

"Don't burst a brain cell Jenni, you're thinking too hard." Rachel poked. She had finally given in to the cheerful mood and there goes Jenni bringin' it down again! Rachel wasn't perpetually pissy, but she could hold a pissed streak for longer than it takes a toddler to figure out the correct spelling of supercalifragilisticexpialidocious in Spanish. For the record, it doesn't exist.

The remainder of the trip was spent with jibes and snarky remarks at each others expense. The only time it could be called 'quiet' was the periods of time in which Nikky and Rachel tunes Jenni's incessant, yet sometimes interesting, jabbering. Rachel had at one point come up with the nickname 'Jabber Jaws' in reference to an old cartoon that nobody on earth seemed to have ever seen but her.

* * *

Nikky was right. The Dam was totally blocked off. Rachel was also right, though. You could see the damage clearly from the road skirting the cliff nearby to the Dam.

Rachel turned to Jenni with a triumphant smirk. "Still think we're nutcases for questioning the Government?" She asked, gesturing to Nikky and herself.

Jenni only huffed. "This proves nothing! That very well could have been a terrorist attack, as the news stations are ALL broadcasting!"

"Yah, under order of the Gov' I'd bet." Nikky piped in.

"Yah, Jenni. Besides, were you NOT watching all those videos absolutely _flooding _YouTube of giant robot thingy's from here AND Mission City when we bound, gagged, and forced you to watch them?" Rachel asked now with a psychotic grin coming across her face.

Jenni backed up a millimeter. "Stay away from me psycho! RAPE! Does anybody hear me?! RAAAAPPPEEE!!" at Jenni's now incessant yelling Rachel just glared.

"You know, there could be people out there who _actually have _been raped." Nikky scowled.

Jenni just shrugged. "There's nobody nearby to hear anyway." She blanched at her own words. Nikky and Rachel grinned. "Oh shit…"

Rachel glanced at Nikky. "You grab her legs, I grab her arms?" Nikky frowned. "I got her legs last time."

"No, You got her legs when we stopped at Beef O'Brady's. I got her legs when we stopped at WalMart."

"Oh yah… you still owe me seven dollars by the way."

"We'll take care pf that later. Come on"

With that, they lunged at the red-head, who was struggling to hide her giggling to act scared. "Nooooooo! You'll never take me aliiive!" But they did, and Jenni was put into her brand spanking new smart car.

"Tasting, testing 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10!" Rachel toned over the headsets.

"You know you don't have to do the whole ten digits right?" her short Brunette friend sounded bored.

"Yah, I know."

"Well, I for one think it's very productive to go through all then digits before calling the test completed. You never know if there could be a fault that doesn't show itself when you first test it out. Plus there's always the chance of another short later on, but I guess going ahead and speaking _would_ cause the issue to be revealed if it existed. Where do you guys wanna eat? I like the sound of that Japanese place we passed by on the main road into here…"

As Nikky and Rachel managed to tune out their red-headed friend's rambling, Rachel switched to the private connection. "Do you think there's anybody on earth who can keep up with her?"

Nikky shook her head, even though Rachel couldn't see it. "I don't think there's anybody in the known _universe,_ aside from us, who can _stand_ her, let _alone_ keep up with her."

* * *

Hinthintwinkwink

I figured out that line thingy... feeling just how slagged up my powers of observance are right now... Pretty nifty.

Well, what do yah think? Slag? Scrap? Salvageable?

Next chapter: They meet! FINALLY! Good gracious I've been so excited about that chapter… It's gonna be fun to write ,

Happy 4th everybody! It's 6:19 am as I finish typing this, so yah... I'm really tired now.

**IMPORTANT NOTE: If at any point, somebody thinks I should raise the rating, _please_ say so in a review, or a PM, or whatever method you prefer. I'm trying to keep the rating down for this story, but if I go to far lemme know, I think I'm going to raise the rating after the next chapter anyways, since that's about the time when we will all discover just how colorful Rachel's vocabulary is.**


	6. Identity

Okie dokie. I have been watching G1 episodes to try to rejig my brain. I really want to get these characters right. Please, if you see ANYTHING off tell me!

Omfg! I'm sorry! School started back up, and it's been hell trying to keep up… whatever happened to senioritis?!

Warning: This one may actually be long.

* * *

Rachel, Nikky, and Jenni were finally on the last bit of road into California. They had been flying by the seats of their pants the whole trip, so they were now in a slight predicament.

"Where the hell are we gonna stay?! We can't very well sleep in our cars! And I am NOT staying in a freaking motel for the duration of our stay in Cali!" Nikky was fuming. She had been understanding enough about staying in motels for the road trip, but was having nothing of the motel 6 Jenni had pointed out along a (creepy) dirt road.

At this point, the three teenagers were sitting in a roadside diner, eating a meager lunch of water and bread sticks.

"Well… I read about this one place a little ways down the coast from here… It's supposed to be a super cheap club/hotel for high school and college students."

Jenni was about to say something, but Nikky cut her off. "Well, what's the nightly rate? That's kinda important yah know."

Rachel smiled amusedly at Jenni's put out face before answering the semi-germaphobic Nikky. "They don't have actual nightly rates. They go by the week. Guests are supposed to stay for weeks at a time. The place apparently makes a majority of it's profits off the sale of beverages, alcoholic and non, as well as their food and beach equipment rentals." By the end of her spiel , Rachel had her head tilted to the right with the pamphlet held out in front of her face at a funny angle.

"Rachel… Nikky and I are somewhat concerned for your sanity at the moment. Could you at least pretend to be normal and hold the ad strait up?"

Rachel sent her a pointed glare. "I am SO dunking your face into that ocean. I happen to be trying to figure out what this little brown smudge is from…" She scratched at the odd substance, but stopped when it flaked off grossly into her lap. "Ew…"

"So, what's the rate?" Nikky asked, slowly losing her patience.

"About a hundred a week per room with full electrical and such in the apartments. 4 person max per room."

Nikky and Jenni both shared the same look. It was something like this: O.O

"Are you kidding me?!" Jenni was, naturally, the first to regain the ability to speak. "That's awesome! At that price we can stay here until school starts back!"

"Dude… imagine all the water balloons and sporks I can buy with what we save…"

"NO Nikky! No water balloons! I ALWAYS get drug into your balloon dropping blame! I don't wanna get kicked out of ANOTHER of our lodgings!" Rachel was, to say the least, horrified.

"Spoil sport… it's not my fault you stuck your head out just as the manager came by…"

"You _shoved _me half way out the window, while taking cover under the extra cot!"

"I know not of which you speak…" Nikky looked up and to the right, non-too subtly ignoring Rachel's peeved eyes.

"I think we should stay there. Lets finish up our food, than we can go find that place, and then we can get a room for the next few weeks, and then we can go sit on the beach! Ooh! I wonder if they have a sushi bar, and Dr. Pepper! They better have Dr. Pepper, do you think they will have Dr. Pepper? I certainly hope so. Dr. Pepper tastes really good, don't you agree? Ooh! And maybe we can get the bar tender to give us some real drinks! I guess we can still drink virgin drinks though if we can't… well why are you two still sitting there and staring at me? Let's GO!" and with that, Jenni hopped up, threw down some cash for her meal, and darted out to her Fortwo, cranking it up before Nikky or Rachel could catch up with what had just happened.

"Well than… Shall we be off?" Nikky grinned to the still catching up Rachel.

"Uh, oh yah, yah let's go." They each paid their respective tabs before moseying out of the diner, cranking up their cars, and driving westward.

Jenni switched on her headset as soon as they were all on the road. "Ooh, I forgot to ask you something Rachel."

"Shoot…"

"What's this place called?"

Rachel smiled. "It's called, quite simply, 'The Tiki.'" Rachel just grinned. The simple name proved to her that the place really was just about having fun. No fancy, overdone name.

* * *

"You wanted to see me, sir?" Sunstreaker asked; peering into Optimus' office/hangar.

"Yes, I have the plans for the mission You, Sideswipe and Bluestreak are going on. As you have been told, the Government of this planet is being as accommodating as they can be, given the circumstances. The problem is: Their funding has put a seriously small amount of human currency at our disposal for the use of your 'lodging' while on the west coast. and in order to truly blend in: the three of you must pretend to stay at some form of hotel." Sunny nodded his head in understanding, still having trouble holding the scowl off his face from his obvious distaste for the mission.

"What are we gonna do about that, sir?" Optimus smiled behind his facemask. He could clearly hear Sunny's hope that the mission would be cancelled, but he wasn't going to get off that easily.

"With the help of Sam and Mikaela, I have located an extremely cheap summer lodging known as 'The Tiki' that is right by the coastline. The three of you will be staying there for approximately seven weeks. The three of you, especially you Sunstreaker, had better be on your best behavior. You will report to Ratchet next. He has been working on something to make blending in a little easier."

Sunny repressed a sigh. "Sir, yes sir!" He saluted the Autobot Commander with a snap, and turned toward the Ratchet's 'Medical Hangar.'

* * *

Upon Sunstreaker entering, Ratchet reflexively grabbed his favorite throwing wrench, but put it back down after a moment, realizing that the yellow warrior actually was in his med-bay for a reason.

"Hey Hatchet, Optimus said you had something for us?" Sunny asked as he came strutting in.

Ratchet nearly succeeded in hiding his glower at the psycho twin's entrance. Nearly.

"Yes. Sit down, I need to upload some new software. In fact, radio Sideswipe and Blue. They need the upload as well." The medic 'bot immediately began preparing a computer terminal and data transfer cables for the impending upload. It briefly occurred to Sunstreaker that the medic could easily offline him in a second with the equipment that was being inserted into his CPU port.

Not for one moment did Sunstreaker feel any fear. He trusted Ratchet with his life AND the life of his twin brother, and, For Sunny, that was saying a lot.

It also occurred to Ratchet, as it did every time he did a risky operation, that he held in his hands and at his mercy, the life of another. He never once even considered the idea of harming one of his patients. It just wasn't in his programming. He would rarely admit it(and only to himself), but he truly did care about these two trouble causing pains in his aft. They were like sons he never had, considering he had been one of their primary care takers when they were sparklings.

Of course, any moment of reminiscence Ratchet may have wished for was blown out of the picture when the red devil and the grey chatterbox came strolling boisterously into the hangar before he even had a chance to start up the program.

"Hey Sunny! You summoned?" Sideswipe asked with a dramatic bow.

"Hi Ratchet, what is it you needed us for? Does this have to do with the mission? I think the mission will be really interesting, though I'm not sure how we're going to interact with the humans considering we can't very well stand up and say 'hey what's up?' and that would kinda defeat the purpose of the mission anyway, and our holograms can only do so much, so we would never be able to 'get out' of ourselves to interact with the humans…" Blue trailed off at the exasperated looks he was receiving from his comrades.

Huffing at the interruption, Ratchet finished off the installation of the new program, and disconnected Sunstreaker from the computer. "If you three are done, I need you, Sunstreaker to engage your holoform."

Sunstreaker only nodded before transforming into his sexy Lamborghini form, so he could power on the system. He had used a hologram a few times since arriving on earth, but he was not expecting the sudden weight he felt in his driver seat as the program booted up.

"Whoa! What the frag did'ja put in me Hatchet?"

"Ignoring that nickname, I upgraded your holograms. They now have a solid mass, and as a result, they also have weight. Sunny, I need you to concentrate on your holoform. With it you can get out of your alt mode and walk around like a human, and no-one will be the wiser."

As Ratchet spoke, Sunny did as he was told. It was a pretty creepy feeling, stepping out of himself… literally an out of body experience. Once he got the basic movements down, he secretly marveled at how cool it was. He could feel the slightest disturbance of a breeze passing through the open hangar, and the brush of his synthetic clothes as he moved.

"Weird." Was all he could think to say.

* * *

Ok, I realize I said they would be meeting here, but I couldn't get it in. I'm really just trying to get a decent chapter up. I'm sorry, but I don't know when I'll next have a chance to update. Please don't lose faith in me though! I am determined as Hell to follow this through, and even do a sequel if it's wanted.


	7. Meeting

Rachel's POV

* * *

I leaned against the bar at the Tiki, bored as all get-out. Jenni was beside me chattering on about all the different varieties if drinks that we _would_ be able to drink if we were of age… At least… that's what she had started on. Now… I had stopped trying to follow her train of thought.

Nikky had run off a little while ago saying something about ending this preposterous boredom once and for all. We had only been here two days after all. Why on earth were we bored already? We should be having a blast! Instead we were sitting at a Hawaiian style bar staring at the Jack and drinking the Coke.

"… and sometimes I wonder why the Zebra was away from the herd in the first place because the whole point of their camouflage is that their striped blend in with the others so the lions can't see them, but then the lion in Madagascar was all like "I don't wanna eat my zebra buddy" which really didn't make much sense realistically-"

"Jenni!" I cut her off, only feeling a little bit bad. "Please… I'm getting a head ache. I love you girl, but could you please just _shut up_?!"

She snapped her mouth shut, giving me a slight glare, than poking me in the ribs as retribution. Of course, I squealed like a freaking nine-year-old… Ugh! I gotta stop that… It's embarrassing!

"I'll get you, my little pretty… and you're little dog too!" She, of course, just laughed at my attempt at a threat. Perhaps it would have worked better if I hadn't been quoting… again.

"Oh ehm gee! Rachel, Jenni! You've got to come meet these guys. They're awesome! The one guy, I've been talking to him, and he's here with his _twin brother_," she looked at me and winked, knowing I had a tiny bit of a thing for twins… damn those Harry Potter books! "and they're going to be here all summer just like us!" She was giddy. Too giddy. Somebody had given the poor spaz coffee. I just knew it!

I gave in to her prodding pretty easily. What else was there to do?

"Ok, so the one wearing red is Sid, and I'm going to go ahead and claim him under chick-law just to get it out of the way."

Jenni rolled her eyes. "Aren't you supposed to wait until we've all had a chance to meet before claiming can take place?"

"No. I found them. I get special privileges. I saved us from boredom! Come on… Oh, and Rachel… wait 'til you see what they drive! You'll totally die of happiness."

I gave her a distinctly doubtful look. "Nikky, I've seen some impressive cars at the shows in my lifetime. They'd have to have some pretty rare automobiles for me to have any kind of fit."

Nikky just giggled and shrugged. What was she up to?

As Nikky led us into another building on the Tiki's considerable beach-span, I caught sight of who she must have been taking us to. One of the twins was wearing a red shirt, and was smiling and laughing about something quite boisterously, while his brother, wearing a goldenrod yellow shirt, was just looking pissed-at-the-world. I briefly pondered just how cliché their attire was. Why did twins always seem to dress almost-identical-but-not-quite? The other guy was chatting amiably to mister-red-twin, and wearing a gray shirt with a random red stripe across the chest. They were sitting a little bit away from the rest of the beach-goers. I wondered why briefly, but shrugged it off.

Nikky finally stopped in front of the three guys and turned to us preparing to make introductions.

"Ladies, these guys are Sonny, Sid, and Blue." She gestured to each of them respectively. " Guys, these are my totally awesome friends Rachel and Jenni!"

I forced a smile, giving a weak "Hey…" to the oh-so-unfairly-hot guys, but it was Jenni who shocked me.

She and Blue looked right at each other.

"Hi."

"Hey."

Jenni grinned at the guy as he smiled right back at her.  
"So," he started. "Wanna get a soda?"

"Sure." She nodded emphatically, and they both strolled off, silently.

I stared after the two in shock. "Did… did that just happen?"

Nikky just nodded. She was the first to notice that the twins' faces matched our own.

"I thought you guys said he never shut up…"

Sid shook his head, as though trying to shake out an unfitting thought. "He doesn't…"

Sonny and I spoke at the same time, directing our attentions to our still slack-jawed comrades. "What have you done?!"

I shot him a glare for stealing my line, which he didn't hesitate to return, before directing my attention back to Nikky. "This could be disastrous."

Sid flopped down onto the sofa they had been occupying before we approached. "You have _no_ idea- Ow!" He yelped as Sonny slapped him around the head.

I glared at Nikky as I plopped myself down into a bamboo chair near the twins' sofa. "That… was weird."

Nikky grinned shamelessly. "Oh, you hush. They're clearly made for each other!"

We both missed the look exchanged by the oddly silent twins.

"So!" Nikky started. "You guys have got to show my friend here your cars. She'll totally spaz. Please?"

Sonny looked like he was about to object, but Sid hopped up happily, dragging his poor twin with him. "Sure! Let's go, Sustr- uh Sonny!"

Sonny glared at his twin but conceded. "Fine. Whatever. Let's just get this over with."

I wondered what that guys issue was. He had one massive chip on his shoulder.

Nikky giggled and grabbed my hand to drag me along.

"Seriously, Nik, just tell me what they are! You know how I feel about surprises…"

"I'll only give you a hint. From what you've told me They aren't supposed to be available in the US."

Ok, now I was curious. I could only think of a few vehicles (that I cared about) that were unavailable-as-of-yet in America.

As we weaved through the randomly set bamboo tables and through the door to the parking lot, I couldn't help but laugh at the antics of the guys as they led us to wherever their cars were. Sid was clearly very outgoing and Sonny's general aggression was as plain as day, but there was a curious dynamic between them. I definitely saw Sonny crack the occasional grin as his spastic brother, and Sid seemed to feed off of his brother's irritation.

I was so busy observing their interaction that I hadn't even realized we had reached their rides.

"Ladies," Sideswipe began dramatically, "I give you, our alter egos!" This statement, oddly, got a jab in the side from Sonny, but I wasn't paying attention to that.

I was too busy staring unblinkingly at the unbe-freaking-lievably beautiful cars parked amongst the shabby-in-comparison sedans in the lot.

I had to hand it to Nikky. She had me pegged. I approached the cars slowly, walking a slow circle around all three. (Blue's car was parked right with them)

When I was finally able to form a coherent sentence I looked up at the twins, noticing Sonny's pleased smirk. "Wha- how?" So much for coherency…

Sunstreaker spoke up this time, cutting Sid off. "I would love to tell you, but we would have to kill you."

I rolled my eyes, deciding I didn't care _how_ I was able to stand here and stare so long as I _could_.

I continued to stare for a good three minutes, decidedly ignoring Nikky's giggling at my expense.

"Damn. Have y'all done any racing?" That seemed to flip a switch, and they were suddenly _both_ grinning. It was kinda creepy…

Sid spoke up first. "I'm the fastest set of wheels you can find! Sonny here just wished he was as fast as me!" This earned him a smack in the back of the head. Again.

"He only wishes. Back home I was practically undefeated. Only one guy could beat me, and he had a- a certain advantage."

I grinned, looking back and forth between the two hot-as-Hades Lamborghinis and Bugatti, and the boasting brothers. "Well what's your usual racing medium? Track, turf or…" I laughed at the absurd thought. "or dirt?"

Sunny scoffed at the very mention of dirt. "I would NOT risk this paint job on a dirt track. I run strictly on solid road."

I got an evil little gleam in my eye right then. "Oh, really? Is it the dirt you're really afraid of? Or is it the thought of losing on an unfamiliar medium?"

This got a glare out of the angry twin. "I could beat anyone any day on any medium. I promise you that."

Perfect. "Wanna bet?" I challenged. I had been looking on the internet earlier that day for mud/rock racing tracks in the area and one came to mind that would be perfect. Lamborghinis were _not_ made for off-roading. He would be nuts to accept this challenge.

"You're on. Name the time and the place."

I quirked an eyebrow. Wow. He must not be familiar with redneck racing…

"Alright, fine. This evening. Twenty-seven Conch Street. Be ready to fail." I smirked at the arrogant twin.

He returned my smirk tenfold. "You're gonna eat those words little girl." Oh, ho ho ho, no he did not!

It was SO on!

* * *

Explanation for my absence is on my profile. Sorry folks. :(

Next chapter: "It's on!"

Rachel's got an evil plan. D: Poor Sunstreaker has clearly never been to a real, redneck mud race! Of course... that might be because there's no circuit for it xD Just crazy people having fun and gettin' dirty!


End file.
